glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gold Digger
Gold Digger,'' en español Excavadora de Oro,'' es una canción presentada en el episodio Showmance. Además, esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 1 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La vesión original pertenece a Kanye West junto con Jamie Foxx, del álbum Late Registration. Letra Mercedes: She take my money, when I'm in need Yeah she's a triflin' friend indeed Oh she's a gold digger way over town That dig's on me. (New Directions) Will: (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head Will (Artie): (She give me money) Cutie da bomb Met her at a beauty salon (When I'm in need) With a baby Louis Vuitton Under her under arm (She give me money) She said I can tell you rock I can tell by ya charm (When I'm in need) Far as girls you got a flock I can tell by ya charm (I gotta leave) and ya arm but I'm lookin' for the one (I gotta leave) have you seen her? (No, we ain't seen her) (New Directions) Will: (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (yea yea (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (get get get get down oh) (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head (get get get get down oh) Will (Mercedes): (She give me money) 18 years, 18 years (When I'm in need) She’s got one of yo' kids, got you for 18 years (She give me money) I know somebody payin' child support for one of his kids (When I'm in need) His baby momma's car crib is bigger than his (I gotta leave) You will see him on TV, any given Sunday (I gotta leave) Win the Super Bowl and drive off in a Hyundai (I gotta leave) She was supposed to buy ya shorty Tyco with ya money (I gotta leave) She went to the doctor got lipo with ya money (She give me money) She walkin' around lookin' like Michael with ya money (When I'm in need) Shoulda' got that insured, GEICO for ya money (She give me money) (your money) If you ain't no punk (When I'm in need) holla' we want pre-nup (WE WANT PRE-NUP, YEAH!) (New Directions) Will: (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (yea yea (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (get get get get down oh) (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head (get get get get down oh) (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (Yea yea) (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (get get get get down oh) (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head (get get get get down oh) New Directions: She give me money, when I'm in need Curiosidades *Mercedes y Artie no se acreditan en la versión del álbum, a pesar de que Mercedes tiene un solo y Artie está en los coros durante el rap de Will. * *Es la primera canción en el show donde el Sr. Schuester realiza un rap y la primera vez que se realiza con New Directions *Matthew ha realizado desde entonces esta canción en muchas de sus apariciones en los principales solistas de concierto.